


Bittersweet Liquid Courage

by LithiumLullaby



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is that one drink too many to move from friendship to something more. Eizen seems to know this already and Rokurou's just discovering it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this when I just began playing Berseria and discovered the bromance between these two. Horrified there was no fanfiction I began writing but as I was really not very far into the game there is literally no spoilers. This would ideally take place during the first meeting with the Bloodwings. 
> 
> As usual apologies for horrendous grammar, spelling and punctuation.
> 
> I've not finished the game yet, please no spoilers for me.

Rokurou starred at the ceiling in a daze, flat on his back, tangled in both the bed sheets and his kimono from hastened, incomplete stripping. His brain struggled to catch up with the events that just happened, one moment he was enjoying a drink with Eizen and the next he was in their rented room of the tavern feverishly making out. He looked a mess, debauched, with his hair loosened from his ponytail and his torso flushed and exposed without his undershirt.   
His sudden dazed thoughts were brought by a mixture of good alcohol and wondering why the hell Eizen had thought it a good idea to kiss him heatedly during their drinking session. A clash of words became a clash of tongues between the two fighters and had naturally moved them to this moment where Eizen was desperately trying to remove his Kimono. 

Eizen though struggling with the fabric still lavished Rokurous navel with expert swipes of his tongue, prompting a stuttered gasp from the dark haired demon. Rokurou twisted his hands into the sheets as Eizen palmed his election firmly through the hakama pants, hissing when he finally gave up on fully removing the fabric and settled for pushing it aside to release the heated organ.   
A quick glance down was devastating for Rokurou, his eyes locked with the intense burning blue gaze. The power of the arousal in the eyes, the challenge they proposed as Eizen wickedly ran his tongue in a long slow swipe up his erection. The poor demon couldn’t help the slightly too loud moan that escaped his lips. 

“Shhhh, you’ll wake the others” Eizen chastened, but provided more stimulation by holding Rokurous erection with one hand and working a trail of wet kisses down. The rough texture of Eizen gloves was almost too much for Rokurou, he struggled to keep his breathing even and eyes open. The alcohol had shot straight to his head but did nothing to dull his sharp senses, shivers of pleasure felt like great torrents he was unable to control. 

“Ei..zen...Eizen...your gloves...take them off...come oooon” Rokurou breathed, reaching out for his hand with his own in a stumbled attempt to get him to take them off. Eizen dodged the questing hands in favour of taking Rokurous member into his mouth. Just the tip to give a quick but hard suck with as devilish smirk he could manage around his mouthful. Rokurou moaned deeply, arching his back on the bed as pleasure shot down his spine to his core. Seeing and enjoying his reaction, Eizen doubled his efforts taking more into mouth while pinning Rokurous rocking hips to the bed with his overwhelming strength. Rokurou struggled to catch his breath through the gasps and moans he was emitting. 

Whatever Eizen was doing with his tongue only added to the pleasurable heat he felt building in his groin. As the tension grew more intense Rokurou couldn’t control the buck of his hips and had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop his cries of pleasure from being too loud. 

“I’d say you’re enjoying rather a lot, more than the drink we shared?” Eizen teased, coming off Rokurou’s erection with a sticky pop that should have been more embarrassing than a turn on. Trying to form words that didn’t slur Rokurou shakily grabbed at Eizens hair, flush spreading across his face to the tips of his ears. It was a weak protest from the demon to get him to continue, his mind was already too drunk and heavy from the stifling heat of being caught between Eizen and his kimono. 

“Was it not obvious enough?” Rokurou attempted to lift his hips only to be pinned once again. Eizen changed course and began a steady ascent from his navel to his chest, kissing and licking his way. A hand brushed through the dark course hair at his groin to caress up his bare side. Rokurou whined, it wasn’t what he wanted, squirming his arousal throbbed for the white heat of Eizens mouth. 

Reaching the demons chest to tease his nipples, Eizen smirked triumphantly looking into his one amber coloured eye “Ask nicely.” 

Rokurou stuttered for a second, an internal struggle of pride against arousal waged war within his soul. He admitted that Eizen was a considerable warrior but not as strong as himself, had done so while they were drinking. Is this what brought on the sudden challenge? The teeth nipping at his collar bone were sucking deep bruises into the skin and the still gloved hand stroking his erection only served to flame his desire. Pleasure won over pride just this once. 

“Please.....please don’t stop” Rokurou breathed quietly admitting defeat as his face heated up a brilliant red where visible. Eizen found it endearing knowing it wasn’t just a drunken flush and the way Rokurou tried to hide his face in the pillow sent pulses of pleasure to his own neglected cock.

He soon resumed his position between Rokurous legs, this time moving to grip his ass through the layers of his kimono. He took Rokurou cock suddenly into his mouth with no teasing this time and sucked vigorously. Rokurou cried out a surprised whine, the intense pleasure he felt lit his nerves on fire tenfold with his heightened senses. Eizen hummed his approval, looking up to catch a glance of the desirable wreck of a demon. 

He felt Rokurou slide one of his shaking hands in to his golden locks, the grip light, considerate. His other shot to cover a loud gut wrenching moan when Eizen gently grazed his teeth along his foreskin. Rokurou stuttered a moan against his fingers, tensing against Eizens grip on his ass; he could feel how close he was but struggled to find the words to tell the Malak. 

The Pirate used his tongue to caress the underside of Rokurou throbbing cock while he sucked; his hand then found its way from Rokurous ass to his balls after yanking his pants roughly further out of the way. The dual sensation of wet heat and rough leather was enough to tip Rokurou over; his body was overheated and turned on by the forceful handling. 

“OH...oh God, Eizen!” Rokurous gasp merged into a far too loud moan to even pretend to be quiet.   
He didn’t care; as white heat surged across his vision he curved his body into a tight arch toward Eizen. His grip in Eizens hair tightened as he shook from the orgasm. Broken moans slipped past the hand covering his mouth while he shot his load into the waiting mouth.

Eizen slowed his vigorous bobbing on Rokurous cock, working him through his orgasm. The demon landed back on the bed panting harshly as he watched the earth Malak release his deflating cock and swallow. If he hadn’t lost most of his brain functions and is cheat heaving with each breath he would have groaned at how sexy the reaper looked. Hot arousal still burning in his eyes and slight flush that he wasn’t sure if it was the drink or not. Looking at the ruined and spent demon, Eizen removed his gloves with haste.

Without asking, Eizen moved up and leaned over Rokurous panting form with one arm braced and teased his neck with gentle kisses. His other quickly found its way into his own pants to release his own neglected member. Eizen choked back quiet moans into the dark haired demons neck as he enthusiastically rubbed his leaking erection. He wasn’t one to be unashamedly loud like Rokurou, Eizen didn’t want the others getting ideas to what they were doing. Rokurou thought in his post orgasmic glow, they both wore entirely too many layers for his liking but moved his hand to join Eizens, brushing along the head of his wet arousal. Eizen sobbed a desperate moan and released onto Rokurous stomach and chest in thick white stripes. 

“I think you enjoyed that more than the drink my friend” Rokurou teased as Eizen flopped exhausted and panting to the side. Eizen once the sentence caught up with him, turned to give a quick heated glare toward the demon but received a slow passionate kiss in return.


End file.
